And Then There Were 10 Riders
Plot In outer space, The 10 teenaged aliens are chosen to be the Alien Riders by their ancestors (one of them was Azmuth) to become the ultimate Earth defenders, and then, they're sent to Earth. Meanwhile, on Earth, in a Tokyo city, a 17-year-old orphaned girl named Rin Momosaki, with her boyfriend, Vicky Zheng, walks to Raizen High School while starting their 3rd year. In the middle of the road, they attacked by the road thieves, but they're saved by the Alien Riders in their rider form. After introduced by each others, the Alien Riders are changed into their human form. But their transformation devices, Omni-Driver, has stuck in their waist. After the Riders becomes a 3rd year student, 3-1 teacher Tamae Okamine, and Rin's other classmates sees the Riders belt and very happy because they're the Kamen Rider and Ben 10 fan (just like Rin). While Rin and the Riders going home, they're been bullied by Vicky's "friends". Later at night, the bullies are attacked and had a serious injured, because the Riders are showing their powers. After the bullies are suspended for 3 weeks, later that night, the Riders sees the bank robbers and going to defeat them. After the news approaching about the Alien Riders in the next day, The Alien Riders Team (Rin, Vicky, and the Alien Riders) going to celebrate it at school , Stile Cafe, until they're ends up arrested by Patrangers from GSPO. They're be able to let go free after they're tells their origins, and then, they're goes home. Meanwhile, Albedo also hearing the news about the Alien Riders. So, he had a plan. Masaru has a vision about the 10 yakuza with Albedo. The Alien Riders goes to follow them with Rin's Vellfire. At the Lab, Albedo mutates the yakuzas into Hanten Riders with his venomic experiment. While the Team goes to spy on them, the point is they're had to prepare for battle. Characters Alien Riders Team * Rin Momosaki * Vicky Zheng * Chise Ichijou/Kamen Rider Heatblast * Takeru Futatsugi/Kamen Rider Diamondhead * Akemi Mitsuya/Kamen Rider XLR8 * Masaru Yotsuba/Kamen Rider Grey Matter * Kouji Itsuwa/Kamen Rider Four Arms * Itsuki Mutsuzuka/Kamen Rider Stinkfly * Uzagi Saegusa/Kamen Rider Upgrade * Kazuto Yatsushiro/Kamen Rider Cannonbolt * Yui Kudou/Kamen Rider Wildvine * Arita Jumonji/Kamen Rider Overflow Raizen High School Class 3-1 * Tamae Okamine * Hiroto Tonomachi * Ai Yamabuki * Mai Hazakura * Mii Fujibakama * Kevin Qian * Shinicirou Chosikiwa * Yashiro Watagi * Jun Xiaowa * Huang Kyung-soo * Iwan Wijaya * Angelina Stevenson Stile Cafe * Maika Sakuranomiya * Kaho Hinata * Mafuyu Hoshikawa * Miu Amano * Hideri Kanzaki * Akizuki Koyo * Dino Patrangers * Keiichiro Asaka * Sakuya Hikawa * Tsukasa Myoujin * Director Samuel Hilltop * Jim Carter Cameos who supporting Alien Riders in the Police Station * Cleany Troops * Cleany Troops' Neighbours * Yuko Yoshida * Momo Chiyoda * Geiz Myoukouin * Tsukuyomi * BTS * Blackpink * Kyoko Tashiro * Miki Yamamoto * Minori Takao * Ai Uchida * James Tengan * Ross Mihara * Raja Pradhan * Yoshi Ogasawara * Keiko Kitagawa * Kanako Sancho * Hiro Morita * Yoko Nishimura Villains * Albedo * Hanten Riders Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 X Kamen Rider